Draco's Broken Promise
by SeLeon
Summary: "I promise. Once this is over, we'll leave England and start over somewhere new. Just you and me.", Draco whispered quietly.  "You promise? Just you and me?", Hermione asked.
1. Chapter 1

In one fluid thrust, he was inside of her. He stilled inside of her as he savoured this fleeting moment. _This could be the last time you hold her: Make it count, _he thought to himself. Seeming impatient, she circled her hips: Eliciting moans from the both of them. Almost at once, he began to piston out of her and she threw her head back in ecstasy. The sounds of the ensuing battle were lost to them and for one fleeting moment, they were safe with each other.

"Oh, Merlin! Merlin!", she cried as his thrusts became harder and faster. It had been two months since they'd last been together and they could feel their approaching climax.

"I'll make you scream.", he promised darkly and he reached his hand between them and twisted her clit. Without warning, her orgasm washed over her.

"OH, DRACO! OH GOD. OH MERLIN.", she yelled for all the deities she could think of, praying that the sweet, sweet pain would never end.

Hearing her scream his name, Draco lost all self-control. His thrusts became sloppy as he felt his whole body tense. He wasn't usually a screamer, but his climax was so strong, he almost fell you the ground.

"FUCK, FUCK! HERMIONE!", he screamed with such a passion. He could still feel her quivering as the last wave of pleasure washed through her.

For a few moments, they stayed as they were: Hermione pinned up against a wall with her legs wrapped securely around Draco's waist, her head resting against the wall with a light sheen of sweat coating her body & Draco, hunched over with his head buried in her neck, gasping for air.

Finally and reluctantly, Draco slid out and gently set Hermione to the ground. They got dressed silently and the sounds of the battle began to filter into the empty classroom: Screams, curses, names being called.

Hermione's eyes began to tear up and Draco's arms went around her in a second.

"I'm so scared.", she whimpered, "I don't want to be here anymore."

Draco's heart nearly broke.

"I promise. Once this is over, we'll leave England and start over somewhere new. Just you and me.", Draco whispered quietly.

"You promise? Just you and me?", Hermione asked.

"I promise. You and me, forever.", he assured her, "After it's over, meet me at the bridge and we'll leave from there." Without giving her time to respond, he kissed her passionately on the lips and apparated away.

* * *

><p>Hermione slipped out of the empty classroom and was horrified at the sight she came upon. Fenrir Greyback ripping out Lavendar Brown's throat. She <em>stupefy<em>'d him out the window and heard him fall to his death. She tried every spell she knew to save Lavender, but all in vain. She was gone: Her wide eyes stared into nothingness.

Before she could do anything else for her, she saw a green light flash by her, missing her by an inch. She sprinted away and ducked behind a corner. She thanked Merlin that she found Harry. He was battling another death eater and his back was turned to her.

She drew her wand and began duelling the Death Eater's that now surrounded them.

"HARRY! WHERE'S RON!", Hermione yelled through the duel.

"HE WENT TO HELP THE WEASLEY'S", he yelled back.

Though they ended up with wounds, they made it through. Two death eaters were killed instantly and others sustained such severe injuries that they eventually bled out.

* * *

><p>Draco sprinted through the halls. Everything was a blur to him and he nearly tripped over a dead body. Blaise Zabini's body. His best mate. Draco suppressed a sob as he "assessed the damage". His head was nearly split open and there were long gashes across his chest.<p>

Draco was red with fury. He would make sure his friend would not die in vain. He'd avenge his death. He stalked through the halls firing the killing curse at whoever crossed his path. He didn't take the time to take a look at who'd fallen. _They could have been the one who killed Zabini, _he thought to himself.

When Voldemort called a cease fire, Draco searched frantically for Hermione. He limped through the rubble as he tried to stop his own bleeding. He smelled the blood and smoke and felt the bile rise to his throat.

Finally, he saw her. Covered in soot and bleeding, she ambled through the rubble. Draco noticed her tears leaving clean streaks down her dirtied face. Then he saw it. Not 3 feet away was the body of Fred Weasley. As she approached the body, she began to sob.

Draco couldn't help but feel jealous. _She shouldn't be crying over HIM_, he thought. But he suppressed all envious thinking with the thought that he and Hermione would be gone soon, starting their new lives together.

* * *

><p>Hermione saw Fred fall; but, she couldn't save him. She felt so guilty. She wished, for a fleeting moment, that she'd been the one to fall instead. She'd never forget how he caught her eye right before the brick wall crushed him. She felt so helpless.<p>

* * *

><p>The fighting had resumed. Ron fighting alongside Neville and Hermione had flanked Harry as they ran to battle Voldemort and Bellatrix in the Great Hall. Draco followed closely behind them to keep an eye on Hermione.<p>

"Ah, the Great Harry Potter has come to die... Again.", Voldemort mocked.

"And 'e brought the filthy mudblood with 'em.", snarled Bellatrix.

They stood their ground and the battles around them seemed to cease: Watching their every move. Draco saw this and pushed to the front of the crowd, begging that nothing happen to Hermione.

The four of them were skilled duellist and they shot curses at each other. Flash after flash, Draco watched and winced as Hermione dodged curses and fired them in rebuttal.

Voldemort against Harry & Bellatrix against Hermione. They fought with such intensity that people were twitching their wands, anxious to join the fight.

Suddenly, Draco watched as Hermione fired the killing curse. The Hall watched as Bellatrix's face went blank and her lifeless body crumpled to the floor. No more than 10 seconds later, Voldemort's wand disintegrated and he died... Just like that.

For a moment, the Hall was silent. Everyone stared at the two lifeless bodies. Soon, cheering broke out. The death eaters tried to disapparate, but were soon caught and the awaiting dementors took them away, all except for a handful.

Hermione sprinted to Draco and flung herself into his arms, no longer caring who saw. They were going to leave. Never return.

Suddenly, someone yelled, "Avada Kedavra!" and before Draco could even analyze what had happened, he saw the light from Hermione's eyes vanish. Her body went limp and she began to fall. Draco caught her just before her body could hit the cold concrete.

"NO! NO, HERMIONE. PLEASE. PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME.", he begged as tears flowed freely down his face.

The crowd that was gathered in the Great Hall gasped as they realized that Hermione had been killed and that Draco had begged her not to leave him. Harry and Ron were at his side immediately. All three of them begged her to stay, although they knew that it was pointless. Hermione was gone.

Draco gently laid Hermione on the ground and his furious eyes scoured for the person responsible for the death of his soulmate.

He locked eyes with Pansy Parkinson.

"You.", he growled, "YOU PUG-FACED, LITTLE BITCH. HOW COULD YOU!"

Pansy scoffed in disbelief, "How could I? HOW COULD YOU. I LOVE YOU, DRACO. YOU SHOULD BE WITH ME, NOT HER."

"Well, now I'll never be with her because you killed her.", his wand was pointing at her, he was ready to kill her.

But before he got the chance, three death eaters swooped in and began to give the "The Kiss". Soon, she became nothing and the Dementors carried her lifeless body away.

Draco's attention focused back to Hermione's body. He kneeled beside her and began to sob, unreserved. His eyes trailed over her body, desperately trying to memorize every contour just one last time:

Her hair, although matted with blood and soot, was sprawled out around her head like a halo.

Her neck, which still had many of the lovebites he'd given her, would have those red little marks on her neck for the rest of eternity.

Her arms and legs, which had securely wrapped themselves around his body many a time would soon grow stiff and never move again.

He felt a hand grip his shoulder. It was Potter. He had tears in his eyes too and behind him, the rest of the Weasley's cried silently. Never in my life had he felt this broken.

Unable to stare at her lifeless body for a moment longer, he walked out of the Great Hall and stood at the bridge. The bridge that they were supposed to meet at. Right now, they'd probably be somewhere warm and starting a life for the two of them... But now that was impossible. She was his life and when she died, his hopes for a future died along with her. He fell to his knees and cried in anguish. Yelling at all the Gods out there, cursing them for taking his heart, his life, and his love away.

Ron and Harry stood at the stairs, watching Draco cry in anguish. Hermione's body had long been taken to the infirmary to be... Inspected.

"Reckon he really loved her?", Ron asked quietly.

Harry pondered a moment, "Yeah, I think he really did. And she loved him."

The two friends walked back into the Hall with heavy hearts and tears in their eyes, feeling severely incomplete.

* * *

><p><em>t w o d a y s l a t e r:<em>

Draco was called into the infirmary to talk to Pomfrey.

"Come in, Mr. Malfoy.", Madam Pomfrey said in a gentle voice.

He stepped in hesitantly and looked around at the bodies covered with blankets. He shuddered to think that one of these bodies were Hermione's.

"I-I'm so sorry for your loss.", the elderly witch said quietly. Draco wasn't surprised shew knew. Naturally, everyone knew.

"Thank you, Madam.", he said curtly, "What is it that you needed me to talk about?"

Madam Pomfrey shifted the weight of her feet, "Well Mr. Malfoy, were you aware that Ms. Granger was pregnant?"

The color draining from Draco's face gave her the answer. He didn't.

"No, I wasn't aware. May I have a moment alone... With her?", he asked quietly.

The elderly nurse nodded and handed him a box, "We found this in her bag. Maybe there's something of importance?"

"They're all important.", he said distantly as Pomfrey led him to a bed by the window. She shot him a sympathetic look before returning to her desk.

With shaking hands, Draco pulled the sheet back and a sob broke through his lips. Her body was cold and colorless, her limbs were stiff, and she was in the clothes that she'd be buried in: A soft pink dress that made her look ever more radiant. His eyes flickered to her stomach... She had been pregnant. With his child.

"I'm so, so sorry, 'Mione. I broke my promise.", he whispered in a broken whisper.

He conjured a chair and sat down. He began to look through the contents of the box. He found a letter that was addressed to him. Gingerly, he opened the envelope and read the letter:

_My love, Draco,_

_If you're reading this, I'm so sorry that I wasn't able to be with you... Wherever you are. I was hoping that you'd never have to read this letter and I could have torn it up and pretend I never wrote it, but that obviously isn't an option._

_I wish that we had the opportunity to grow old together, to have beautiful children, to enjoy each other's company. But it's not meant to be, I suppose._

_Please, let the baby know I love her so, so much. And please know that you have my heart, my life, and my love._

_x, Hermione._

She had expected the baby to already be born... Angry tears began spill over his eyes. He neatly folded the note and tucked it into his robe pocket. Then, continued sorting through the box. He found books, clothes (that still smelled of her) and a Time Turner. A TIME TURNER.

He suddenly knew what he had to do. He'd go back and save her and the baby. He'd salvage his future and his heart. But this time, he wouldn't let them slip away.

* * *

><p>AN: Hi, lovelies. YUS for Dramione. I was really tired of seeing happy endings. So. Derp, Hermione dies. I wasn't sure as to whether I should stop it here or continue. I'd love to hear your input. Mmkz.

x, SeLeon.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco choked back tears as Hermione's beautiful body was lowered six feet into the ground. He clutched the time turner in his pocket as he thought of Hermione. He felt immense guilt: He didn't protect her. Not able to take another moment of watching people mourn over his lover, he left. He let his feet take him wherever, not thinking about where he'd go.

He ended up at the Three Broomsticks.

He beckoned for the waitress to come over to him, paying little attention to his surroundings. He needed to numb out the pain that was engulfing him like fire.

"Draco? Is that you?", a sultry voice asked. Draco looked up and saw that his waitress was Astoria Greengrass. She looked tired: She had bags under her eyes and her hair was unusually messy.

"Astora. What are you doing here?", Draco asked, though he didn't really care.

"Things are bad at home. Needed cash.", she said, "But how are you? You look really good." she then leaned over the table, exposing a bit more than she should have.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that. And how can I look good if I'm broken hearted?", he asked in an exasperated tone and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"The mudblood leave you?", she smirked, oblivious to the fact that she'd died. Draco shot out of his chair and pointed his wand to her chest.

"Don't you dare call her a mudblood. And yes, she left me. Parkinson _killed _her.", he spat through gritted teeth.

Unfazed by his angry tone, Astoria ran a hand up his forearm and she discreetly tried to push her bust together, which didn't go unnoticed by Draco.

"Perhaps, I can help you forget all about her.", she whispered in a seductive tone. Draco pulled free from her and brushed himself off.

"Hermione was and always will be the only woman for me.", he said, "Now get me a Firewhiskey. Make it a double."

Astoria huffed and walked to the bar. She poured the Firewhiskey and ever so discreetly, slipped Amortentia into the drink. It was obvious to almost everyone in Slytherin that Astoria had a simple obsession with Draco and now, Astoria was seizing her chance to attain Draco.

She sauntered back to Draco's table, her hips swaying a bit more than neccessary. Draco could smell the Firewhiskey and he could tell it was a bit... Different. He smelled Vanilla-Lavender soap, cherry chapstick, and a sweet perfume: All things of Hermione. It was like Hermione's smell was interfused with the Firewhiskey and it only made the drink that more appealing.

"Yell if you need anything.", Astoria said with a wink and walked away. Draco just about inhaled the sweet smelling drink and ordered another shot. Once again, Astoria added Amortentia and just waited for Draco to fall apart. She'd swoop in then.

One hour and seven double shots later, Draco was shitfaced drunk. Yelling for Astoria to come to him.

"Kiss me, Love. You jusss seem so... ALLURING. YOU REMIND ME OF HERMIONE. Oh, my beautiful Hermione. Thank Merlin I have a time turner! I can go back and save her!", Draco rambled as Astoria stroked his hair.

All of a sudden, Astoria pressed her lips to Draco's. It felt wrong for him. He felt as though he was betraying Hermione AND the baby. Astoria must have felt his hesitation and moved one hand toward his crotch.

"She won't come back, Draco. Let me take care of you.", she said innocently. Draco wanted to say no, with all his might. But for some reason, his body was reacting to her advantage.

"Come on, let's go back to my place.", Astoria said as she dragged Draco out of the pub.

As they apparated into her shabby little apartment, he sloppily kissed her. His mind and his heart screamed _NO_ but his body begged him otherwise.

She whispered a spell and their clothes disappeared. She pushed him roughly onto her lumpy bed and straddled him. Kissing up and down his neck made Draco moan. As quick as they'd started, she impaled herself over and over again. It felt so wrong. It actually almost hurt.

"Unghh. HARDER.", Astoria moaned, as if Draco was in control. If he were in control, he'd have stopped.

She came quickly followed by his release. But he was far from sated. He wanted Hermione. _His _Hermione. He felt disgusting.

Astoria was sprawled wantonly across Draco and was drooling on his chest. _Ew_, he thought. Although he was completely disgusted, he felt his eyelids droop and reluctantly succumbed to sleep.

"_Draco. Draco, my love.", an angelic voice whispered to Draco, waking him up in the most delightful way. _

_Draco opened his eyes and saw Hermione, looking as beautiful as ever, and her once flat stomach, now protruded out slightly. _

"_I knew it couldn't be true! I knew you couldn't have died!", Draco yelled happily. He hopped out of bed and tried to hug her, but she staggered back. _

"_Astoria Greengrass is in your bed.", she whispered. Draco looked frantically and saw Astoria sprawled across white sheets. _

"_It's not what you think, Mione!", Draco tried to reason with her. _

_Suddenly, her beautiful face turned sullen and her porcelain skin turned gray and almost drooped. Her body distorted itself and soon combusted in flames. She screeched in pain and- _

Draco jerked himself awake, his body covered in sweat. Astoria was still securely latched to his side.

Still disgusted with himself, he disentangled himself from her and apparated home. Not only did he break his promise to Hermione... He'd betrayed her.

He'd go back in time now. Fix whatever mistakes he'd made. He reached into his robes and tried to find the time turner. It wasn't there. He tore through his robes and pockets, desperately searching for the one thing that could bring his Hermione back.

"Oh, God.", he nearly cried.

* * *

><p>Astoria had feigned sleep while Draco was there. After he had left, she reached under her pillow and grabbed a gold trinket. She idly twirled the time turner she'd stolen from Draco's robes.<p>

"He'll never get to her now.", she whispered to herself.

* * *

><p>AN: In all honestly, I have no idea where this story is going. I'm pulling it out of my ass.  
>But since you guys asked oh so nicely for another chapter, I capitulated and wrote another one. Let me know if I should continue of just stop it here.<br>Your reviews are always appreciated.. Even if you hate the story!

x, SeLeon


	3. Chapter 3

"Potter! I need your help!", Draco bellowed as he stormed into Harry and Ron's apartment. There was no answer, so he stalked around the living room in a huff.

"He's not here, Ferret.", a voice said from the kitchen. Draco followed the voice and snorted in disgust when he saw that it was Ginny.

"Well, where the bloody hell is he?", he yelled. Ginny didn't even cringe at his harsh tones. Draco noticed that she'd been crying, her eyes were red and puffy and she was clutching someones personal belongings like they were a lifeline.

"I- I don't know.", she said in a shaky voice: Draco had never heard her strong voice falter.

"Are those Her- Her.. Her things?", he forced out. Ginny simply nodded and continued to peruse through her deceased best friends' belongings that she had perhaps bequeathed to the Weaslette.

Ginny picked up a picture of her and Hermione just the past summer. Draco peered over the counter and saw Hermione and Ginny arm-in-arm, smiling a genuine smile- nearly on the verge of laughing. Draco choked and sputtered a sob, unable to control his emotions much longer.

_Damn, these tears. _He inwardly cursed himself.

"Why'd you come here, Malfoy? You didn't even stay for all of Hermione's funeral.", Ginny finally spoke with indifference towards him.

"I have to talk to potter. That's why.", He coldly responded. They stood in awkward silence for about five minutes. When they finally heard the Floo, they both jumped up and raced to the fireplace.

Harry, and Ron flanking him, went into defense mode when they saw Draco in their apartment: Their wands pointing directly at his heart.

"Go ahead. I _welcome_ death.", Draco said, no hint of hesitation. Harry was the first to lower his wand, followed, reluctantly, by Ron's.

"What do you want, Malfoy?", Harry spat through barred teeth.

"I have a problem.", Draco said, desperately.

"Yeah, what else is new, you numpty.", Ron scoffed under his breath. Ginny made no effort to hide her laugh. Only Harry was patient enough to listen.

"I had Hermione's time- turner and I was planning on going back and saving her.", he said. The three listeners gasped, shock written all over their face.

"Malfoy, you can't!", Ginny exclaimed.

"And just why not?", Draco huffed.

"Because- because bad things happen to wizards who meddle with time.", Harry said in a daze, quoting Hermione.

"Let it go... Let her rest.", Ron said quietly.

"I just can't do that.", Draco said stiffly.

"AND WHY NOT?", the three of them said at the same time.

"BECAUSE SHE WAS PREGNANT. WITH MY CHILD. SHE WAS MY LIFE. THERE'S NOTHING LEFT FOR ME HERE. BUT I LOST THE DAMN TIME TURNER.", he yelled with the last bit of energy he had left.

Ron, Ginny, and Harry stood there with gaping mouths as Draco ended his little rant. Draco collapsed in the nearest seat and hid his face in his hands.

"I need her.", he pleaded.

"What do you expect us to do?", Harry asked. Draco stared at him for a moment before standing up to leave. Before he stepped into the fireplace, he turned to look over his shoulder.

"Anything necessary."

When Draco was engulfed into the green flames, the three of them were frozen where they were.

"She was pregnant.", Ron whispered.

"Oh, Harry! You have to save her. I know you know how to go back in time with a spell. Hermione taught you! She told me!", Ginny exclaimed.

"You guys, there is nothing I would _love_ more than to go back and save Hermione. But didn't you hear me? Bad things happen to wizards who meddle with time!", Harry reasoned.

"Please...", Ginny begged, fresh tears brimming over her eyes. Harry looked between the brother and sister: Ginny was staring at him with sad eyes and fresh tears, while Ron was looking at a wall, trying to contain his emotions.

"We have to pity the living, not the dead. Let Hermione rest for once.", Harry said with finality and walked into his room: Only when he closed the door did he start sobbing uncontrollably.

"Get it out of him, Gin. He listens to you. We need Mione back.", Ron begged his younger sister. Ginny's expression changed from one of heart break to a determined one.

"We'll get Mione back.", she promised.

* * *

><p>When Draco arrived back at his manor, he nearly had a heart attack when he saw Astoria stark naked in his foyer- he would have preferred the heart attack.<p>

"Where have you been, babe?" Astoria said, lust darkening her eyes.

"Don't call me that. What we did was a mistake and I have no intention of doing it again.", Draco said over his shoulder as he stalked to his room. For a moment, he forgot Astoria could apparate and was shocked when he found her lying on his bed.

"I'm losing patience with you, Astoria. Get. Out. Now.", Draco warned.

"Why? Still waiting on the mudblood to rise from the dead? News flash: She's _never _coming back. Guess your shitty time turner didn't work.", Astoria spat, although she was secretly excited.

_Eek! Our first fight. Hopefully one of many more to come, _she internally screamed.

"DO NOT CALL HER- wait a minute", Draco said, "How did you know about my time turner?"

"You accidentally blurted it out the night we fucked.", Astoria said.

"You're the reason my time-turner is missing.", Draco said.

Instead of answering, Astoria sauntered over and forcefully kissed Draco. Her skilled lips paled in comparison to Hermione's.

"No more talking, Drakie.", she whispered.

_Ugh, enough with the nicknames, _Draco thought. He pushed her off and when she came hurtling toward him, he grabbed his wand and sent a painful shock through her body. He watched as her face contorted in pain and her naked body crumple like a little rag doll. She screamed in anguish as she spasmed, pains wracking her body.

"You have 10 seconds to get the hell out of my home.", Draco finally showed her some clemency and lifted the curse. She shakily stood and was about to apparate away.

"I'll never give up on us.", she said with confidence. And in a flash, she was gone.

"I hope you get splinched.", he mumbled to himself.

* * *

><p>AN: I love reading your reviews. Someone called me a bastard: I literally lol'd. Review more! They entertain me!.. And I like reading your input.  
>Stay tuned for other stories, as well! I'm currently on vacation in Tennessee. These country "folks" intrigue me.. A lot!<p>

x, SeLeon


	4. Chapter 4

Draco tossed and turned restlessly atop the emerald green satin sheets. His toned body covered with cold sweats.

"Hermione...", he quietly whimpered.

"I'm right here, love.", an angelic voice responded. Draco immediately opened his eyes and saw the face Hermione, his beautiful Hermione. He, tentatively, reached out to caress her face. He nearly fainted at the fact that he could actually _feel _her.

"Hermione, Hermione.", Draco reverently repeated. Hermione kissed his sweaty forehead, crawling closer to him.

"Are you... Real?", he asked, almost afraid of the answer. Hermione gave him a sad smile, but refused to answer. They just sat staring into each others eyes.

"Please, Mione. Tell me your real.", Draco begged, desperation filling his voice.

Hermione sighed, no longer able to withhold the truth: "No. Not physically, at least." The light that had started to return to his eyes diminished.

"Just take me now. I'm waiting for death.", Draco groaned. He watched Hermione's face tremble, as though she was about to break into body wracking sobs.

"No. You will not die this way. I forbid it.", Hermione stated, slight anger filling her voice.

"I'm nothing without you! Nothing.", Draco cried.

"And yet, you were everything to me.", Hermione whispered.

"I miss you so much.", he said in a broken whisper, "Why did the Gods, if there are any at all, take you from me?"

"There are Gods. I've always believed in them. They- they just had a different plan for you. One that didn't involve me. But I'll wait for you... Always.", she whispered, sadly.

"That's a bullocks sort of plan. Hermione, I had your time turner. I was going to turn the clocks back to save you, but I lost it.", Draco had began rambling. Hermione's face contorted in horror as she pieced together the words that were coming out of his mouth.

"Draco, no! Please! Don't meddle with time. I beg of you. You want to make me happy?", she asked. Draco nodded his head.

"Your happiness is my happiness.", he stated, matter-of-factly.

"Then live your life. Get married, have beautiful children, and grow old. Please. Live for the both of us. Please.", Hermione begged.

"I'm bringing you back and we'll _both _be happy. We'll get married. We'll have beautiful children. We'll grow old. _TOGETHER. _Simple as that.", he argued stubbornly. Hermione started to get up but Draco pulled her down.

"You're making a mistake.", she whispered. Draco just shook his head and wrapped his arms around her.

"Stay with me tonight.", he whispered as he tightened his hold on her, afraid that she'd vanish any moment.

"I can't. I'm risking so much by just being here.", she reluctantly said. She kissed him firmly on the lips and Draco felt and electric shock run through his body. "I love you, Draco."

She got off the bed and she vanished.

Draco jerked himself awake, scrambling for Hermione. He could still feel her lips on his. He couldn't tell if it was real experience or not.

"Don't worry, Hermione. I'll bring back happiness into the world.", he whispered to himself before finally drifting into a restless slumber.

* * *

><p>"Harry, why wouldn't you tell us the spell?", Ginny asked as she snuggled into bed beside Harry.<p>

"Ginny, please. You know why. Just leave it be.", Harry said in an exasperated tone.

"Please, Harry. At least think about it. Please.", Ginny begged, looking at her lover with puppy dog eyes.

"Hm, I'll think about it.", Harry promised. His promise was empty, but he hoped it could by him some time.

* * *

><p>AN: Yer, it's a really short chapter. But while I was in class, I just got this idea in my head and had to write it. Lol, I started typing it during the lecture. Review it.. Even if you think it's shitty. I value your opinion!  
>Stay tuned!<p>

x, SeLeon


	5. Chapter 5

Ginny went to bed knowing that Harry lied to her. She felt anger coursing through her body, her blood boiling. She knew he was never going to tell them the spell without absolute good reason, not saying that Hermione wasn't reason enough. She quietly climbed out of the bed and made her way to the Apparation spot.

"Oh, Merlin. Give me strength.", she whispered. With one last fleeting look towards the apartment, she vanished with a _pop. _

She appeared at the Malfoy Manor and her knees nearly gave way. Fear consumed her, but she pressed on. The gates swung ajar, creaking in the wind. She pushed it open and took tentative steps until she stood at the black marble, double doors.

She inhaled shaky breath and, as she gathered up all of her "Gryffindor Courage", knock on the door with confidence. For a few minutes, she stood on the porch, tapping her foot impatiently. She then banged on the door, yelling while doing so.

"OPEN UP, MALFOY.", Ginny bellowed. In a few seconds, a very disheveled Draco opened the door.

"Good Merlin, Weaslette. I know you were raised in an impoverished life; but I would have at least thought your parents taught you manners.", Draco spat.

Ginny held her hands up in surrender, swallowing her pride. "I just need to talk to you.", she said.

Draco groaned but stepped aside so she could come in.

"I need to know what happened between you and Hermione.", Ginny demanded, not wasting a single minute. Draco scoffed.

"None of your business.", he grumbled, stiffling a yawn.

"Please! Harry knows a spell that can help you go back in time and save Hermione.", she said. Draco stared at her, his mouth agape and his eyes wide.

"WHAT'S THE SPELL!", he asked desperately

"He won't tell me. He said that 'Hermione needs rest'. That's why, maybe if I told him the whole story, he'd reconsider it.", she reasoned. Draco thought for a moment and sighed, capitulating.

"Alright... Where to begin."

_flashback._

_Hermione walked into her Prefect dormitory she shared with Draco and saw him sitting on the couch, staring aimlessly at the fireplace that had a crackling fire going. She noted how sickly he looked: He had lost some weight, he had- what seemed like- permanent eye bags, and his face looked sunken- hallow almost. _

"_Are you alright?", she asked tentatively, cautiously keeping her distance. Draco gave her a sideways glance before shrugging._

"_I've been better, Granger, I've been better.", he said almost lifelessly. Hermione was taken aback at the fact that he hadn't insulted her._

"_What? No 'mudblood' slurs tonight?"", she asked, expecting him to snap. But instead, he merely shrugged. _

"_Don't pick a fight.", he said with finality. Hermione left their common room without a final word._

_Later that night, Hermione woke up to screaming. By practiced reflex, she hopped out of bed with her wand ready to attack. She cautiously made her way to the hallway and realized the screaming was coming from Draco's room. _

_She quietly walked in and saw thrashing upon his sheets. She made her way over to him and gently tried to wake him._

"_Malfoy, wake up.", she whispered as she lightly touched his arm. As fast as lightening, she saw his left hand catch her wrist in a vice like grip. No more than a second later, she felt the tip of his wand dig into her cheek. She froze. He was still half-asleep. When his eyes came into focus, he let her go and she staggered back._

"_What are you doing in here, Mudblood?", he snarled. The fear that had previously been running through her system was replaced with anger._

"_You were screaming. I just wanted to make sure you were okay, goddamit.", she said. Draco was dumbstruck. No one had ever check to see if he was 'okay.'. If felt nice. before he could say anything, Hermione was turning on her heel._

"_Wait!", he blurted out. Hermione froze, her hands clenching into fists, "Look, I'm sorry for snapping. It's just a reflex."_

"_What happened to you?", she whispered. Draco was at a loss for words._

"_I- I don't know.", he stammered. "Can you stay with me?"_

_Hermione cocked her head to one side, obviously surprised by his request._

"_Why?", she asked._

"_Because... No one's ever worried about me before.", Draco said helplessly. Hermione sighed in capitulation and climbed into his bed. She pulled the covers up to her chin and almost screamed in surprise when she felt Draco's hands wind around her waist, holding her securely to him. _

_For the first time, Draco slept peacefully._

_This little arrangement went on for about two months before Hermione confronted Draco about what was feeding her curiosity._

"_Why are you like this? Please tell me.", Hermione said. Draco sighed. He recently had grown quite attached to her, hell, he might even love her. He couldn't tell the difference._

"_Voldemort.", he said with much anger. Hermione didn't need anymore explanation. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. It was then Draco realized that he wanted to spend his life with her. _

"_Hermione... I-", he started. Hermione raised a finger to his lips, stopping him._

"_I know. I feel the same way.", she said with passion. Draco leaned in a kissed her chastely at first, getting progressively more desperate for her..._

Draco was interrupted by Ginny jumping out of her chair.

"Okay, I think I get the gist. I have to get home before Harry wakes up.", she said hastily, running to the appartion sight.

When Ginny left, he went back to remembering how that night had been their first time, how he kissed away her tears, how it felt when he was sheathed in her. Gods! He missed her!

He was brought out of his reverie by the morning sun streaming into the manor. He languidly stretched and made his way back to his bed.

Ginny arrived home to find Harry sitting up, waiting for her.

"Where have you been?", Harry asked, arching an eyebrow.

Ginny turned beet red and stammered, at a loss for words.

* * *

><p>AN: Ugh, sorry for the long gap. My laptop broke and I've been waiting on a new one. I feel like this is too rushed.. Maybe I'll edit it later.

Well, I'd love to read your reviews! Stay tuned.

x, SeLeon


	6. Chapter 6

"Just for a morning stroll, dear.", Ginny said quickly, pulling her alibi out of her ass. Harry cocked an eyebrow, not buying her story for a second.

"Okay, so where were you really?", he asked, slightly amused. Ginny huffed and stormed off to their room.

"Tell me the spell and I'll tell you where I was.", she bargained over her shoulder.

"Ah, you drive a hard bargain, love.", he chuckled and followed her into the bedroom. Before he could step through the threshold, she slammed the door.

"I'm still mad at you, you prat. I want Hermione back!", Ginny yelled stubbornly from behind the door.

"You know I can't do it. Bad things will happen.", Harry whispered, his forehead pressed against the door.

Eventually, Ginny let him into their bedroom. She didn't talk to him or look at him. She laid as far away from him as possible.

"I want Hermione back.", she spat before nodding off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Draco paced his living room. <em>This plan is crazy, <em>he thought to himself. He didn't want to be anywhere near Astoria.

"For Hermione, for Hermione...", he chanted to himself. He prepped for his apparation, said a quick prayer, and vanished with a _pop. _

"Astoria!", he bellowed through her shabby home. No more than a minute later, she stumble out of her room and her eyes instantly lit up.

"I knew you'd come, Dra-"

"Petrificus Totalus!", he yelled before she could finish her sentence. He watched as her body tensed and she fell to the floor with a thud.

"Accio Time Turner", he whispered. In an instant, the little time turner came whizzing out of her room and landed quietly in the palm of his outstretched hand.

"Stay away from me.", he snarled to Astoria before he vanished.

Instead of ending up in his manor, he appeared in front of Harry, Ron, and Ginny's home. Banging on the doors, he heard shuffling. The door swung open and Draco was face to face with a very disheveled Ginny.

"It's too damn early. Go away.", she said, sleep still thick in her voice.

"I got the time turner. I got it!", he said. He was out of breath. He didn't know why, maybe the adrenaline pumping at the thought of getting Hermione back. He watched as Ginny's eyes lit up with hope but were quickly wiped to that of panic.

"Harry's still asleep, but he can't know you have the time turner. He'll only confiscate it. Meet me and Ron at the Three Broomsticks, today at noon.", she said in a hushed whisper. Draco barely had time to nod before she slammed the door.

* * *

><p>Draco sat in a corner in the dark, muggy pub. The air smelled of whiskey, sex, and smoke; yet it was homey. It gave him a sense of nostalgia. He and Hermione would come here and just enjoy each other's company, something they'd be able to do soon enough.<p>

_Ahem._

Draco's head shot up and he saw the two youngest Weasley's standing before him. He gestured with his eyes for them to sit down and they ordered their drinks.

"So what do you have for us?", Ginny asked in a business like manner. Draco explained how he had acquired the time turned from Astoria and how he'd left her frozen on the floor in her house.

"So when do go?", Ron questioned.

"Now.", Ginny and Draco said in unison. Ron shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"What do we tell Harry?", he whispered.

"What Harry doesn't know won't hurt him.", Ginny said.

"Bloody hell, Gin. I think he'll know when Hermione comes bounding through the door. That'll be a pleasant little conversation! 'Hello, Harry! I've come back from the dead! Tell me, what have I missed?' yeah, that should go along swimmingly.", he frantically said, running his words together.

"He'll be so happy to have her back, he'll forget he was even mad at us! And we could save Fred, too! George would love us for it!", she said with hope full in her voice. Ron made an agreeing, but unconvinced, sound.

"We have to go. Now.", Draco finally spoke up.

They made their tab and made to walk out of the bar, but they were blocked by Astoria. Draco groaned while Ginny and Ron chuckled at her furious expression.

"What the hell, Drakie! You come to my home and you body bind my body. Explain that to me! Now!", she yelled, not caring whose attention she attracted. Draco rolled her eyes and pushed past her with Ginny and Ron flanking him.

"That mudblood must have messed with your head if you're hanging out with blood-traitors now.", she mumbled under her breath. Before she could comprehend anything else, the two red heads spun around, their hair moving like fire.

"What did you say?", Ginny said in a threatening tone.

"Don't you dare speak of Hermione or us in that tone. Ever again.", Ron gritted through his teeth. Astoria sputtered and stumbled back and watched in shock as the trio stormed out of the pub.

* * *

><p>The three of them stood in a large field outside of Hogwarts, the wind was blowing gently. They stared at the timeturner dangling from Draco's hand.<p>

"How many turns?", Ginny whispered.

"15, maybe.", Ron said.

"Well, let's get on with it.", Draco said, turning the hour glass once, twice, three times... They began spinning backwards, oblivious to the time going backwards around them. When time finally stopped rewinding, they heard the blood-chilling cries of the final battle.

"I'm going to try and save Fred!", Ron yelled to Ginny before sprinting off to where Fred would be.

Ginny looked frantically around them. "We have to run towards the castle. And we can't be seen." They sprinted like lightening. Running past students and deatheaters alike. Ginny suddenly pulled to a stop.

"Draco, she's there! She's right there! Grab her! I'll help Harry!", she screamed like a mad woman. At those words, time seemed to freeze for Draco. Hermione, _his _Hermione was right there, fighting valiantly, like the brave woman she was.

"HERMIONE!", Draco yelled as he made his way towards her. She looked up and a faint smiled showed up on her face. Draco grabbed her and ran as fast as he could. He could hear Hermione protesting through shrill screams.

"Draco! What the hell are you doing? Please! Stop!", she swatted at his arm in an effort to let her go. Draco spun around and looked Hermione in the eye.

"No. I can't lose you!"

* * *

><p>AN: Blah, sorry for the long wait: I was stumped. Oh, and I've been fucking busy. C:  
>But yeah, Please review. Stay tuned! I won't make you guys wait so long next time!<p>

x, SeLeon


	7. Chapter 7

"I know about the baby, Hermione!", Draco yelled over the noise. Hermione's hand flew to her stomach and her eyes widened. Draco realized that it was an even higher hazard to be standing in the middle of battle having this talk: He grabbed her hand and ran down to the dungeons. He ran into an abandoned room and locked the door.

"Draco, I wanted to tell you earlier.", Hermione whispered, "I was just waiting until we were away together."

Draco paced frantically, his wand twirling effortlessly in his hand. "I just wish you had told me before the battle, do you understand how bloody anxious that makes me?", he sputtered.

Hermione approached him and cupped his face. She kissed him lightly, softly, tenderly. Oh, how Draco missed this! He missed her!

"So,", Draco whispered, "Do you know the gender"?

Hermione smiled shyly and replied, "Actually, I do. It's a girl."

When she said this, Draco felt a happiness he didn't even know was humanly possible. He picked Hermione up and swung her in a circle. "We're going to have a family, baby!", he said, happily.

"Yes, doll. We are.", Hermione replied with love in her eyes.

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later, they emerged from the dungeon. They walked gingerly through the halls, observing the damage. Draco heard Hermione's shocked gasps as they saw dead bodies litter the floor- dead bodies, Draco recalled, that weren't dead the first time.<p>

Hermione saw Ginny and the rest of the Weasley clan crying over a red-headed body. She ran to the family and Draco hung his head, _so the Weaslette didn't save the twin_. _That's not- _He stopped mid-sentence when he saw two identical red-heads crying together. Draco made a step towards and saw Ron and Harry both resting peacefully on the floor. Like all the other dead bodies, aside from scrapes and bruises, their faces were at peace. They had died a painless death.

He watched Hermione drop to her knees above her two best friends heads and she let out a wail that rivaled that of the Weasley's combined.

"Ron! Harry! Please, don't leave me! I'm begging you! Please, wake up! You rotten gits, this isn't funny- PLEASE!", she sobbed. She sobbed for the guilt she felt, for the selfishness she'd resorted to: She should be dead with her friends, she should have died for the greater good.

Her eyes scanned the room for Voldemort, Bellatrix, ANYONE! But found no one, only the outer shells of what used to be them.

Draco, finally not being able to take Hermione cry for a second longer, walked up to her and gently raised her to her feet. She said tearful goodbyes to the Weasley's, who eyed her and Draco suspiciously, and sobbed harder as Draco tried to take her from the wreckage. They walked in silence to the bridge and prepared to apparate. Hermione intertwined her fingers with Draco, desperate for any physical contact. They turned around and faced the catastrophe that was now Hogwarts. Before Draco could apparate away, he saw Ginny standing at the door: Her face was red and puffy and she looked as though going back in time with Draco was the worst mistake she'd ever done. Ginny and Draco gave each other stiff nods as him and Hermione vanished.

Draco took them to one of the houses his family owned, a quaint cottage on the outskirts of London. He made for Hermione to sit down and made her tea. She drank it numbly. Her eyes glazed over and her lip quivering.

"Come on, Love. Let's go to bed. We haven't slept in a while.", Draco urged her, softly. They walked hand in hand to a warmly colored bedroom and they transformed their soiled, bloody clothing into comfortable house clothes. They crawled in bed and Draco held Hermione in his arms.

For the first time in a long time, Draco drifted off to sleep with great ease, enjoying the intoxicating scent Hermione had. Her sorrows, however, had only just begun.

* * *

><p>AN: asdfghjkl; I finally updated! I'm so sorry. hahaha. But, my spring break is on Friday so I've made it a point to update each story ONCE A DAY and maybe even create new stories. Idk, I have some in the works, but we'll see.

Okee, so review.

x, SeLeon


End file.
